


西瓜红豆冰

by zhang489



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhang489/pseuds/zhang489
Relationships: 下阵雨
Kudos: 10





	西瓜红豆冰

夏瀚宇迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼，窗外有点下雨，晚秋细密的雨点打在窗户上发出沙沙声，助理姐姐在一旁催着他收拾好随身物品，他手忙脚乱的拿上东西穿上外套站起来。

等待飞机对接好开门还要几分钟，夏瀚宇打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛清醒了一下，摸出手机开机，但刚解锁就被微信图标上标红的三位数字吓了一跳。

“走了，回去再玩手机，小心一点看看路。”

刚刚点开微信，助理姐姐就赶着他往外走，夏瀚宇无奈只得赶紧跟上，微信界面甚至还没有加载完毕就被匆匆按灭塞进兜里，黑屏的前一秒夏瀚宇扫到最顶端带着红圈的记录是李振宁。

他心里一空。

好不容易折腾完上了保姆车，夏瀚宇才松了口气。他急匆匆的掏出手机点开跟李振宁的聊天界面，零零碎碎两百多条消息，最后一条是李振宁的语音。

“你怎么还不回来啊。”黏黏糊糊尾音拉长，仔细听仿佛还带着哭过过后的鼻音。

夏瀚宇怀疑自己听错了，印象中的李振宁一直都是横冲直撞活力满满的模样，看起来软得很但是一点都不好欺负，平时哪次不是皮得很呛得自己说不出话，什么时候会这么软着调子带着哭腔哼哼唧唧的向自己撒娇了。

不会出什么事了吧，夏瀚宇开始慌了，紧张的撕起了嘴皮。

他连忙询问李振宁发生了什么，可是连着发了好几条但是都没有回信。夏瀚宇只好放下手机，他眼神放空，脑子不受控制的把所有不好的情况都过了一遍，吓出了一背冷汗。

主要是这个时间实在不凑巧，他标记完李振宁没几天两人就接到了不同的行程，连回大别墅的时间都刚好错开，算算时间已经一个多月没有见面了，夏瀚宇新手上路第一次进行标记行为，实在拿不准是不是自己的标记出了问题，心里慌得一匹，淡淡的西瓜味控制不住的飘出来，还是前面的助理姐姐奇怪的看了他一眼夏瀚宇才勉强压下躁动的信息素。

其实还真跟标记有些关系。

一个月前李振宁的抑制剂刚好用完，出于安全考虑李振宁决定先找人补个临时标记再出去买抑制剂，同样在大别墅里没有行程的夏瀚宇刚好可以帮忙。

但是年轻气盛的两个人显然没有考虑擦枪走火的情况，临近发情期的omega对alpha有着天然的吸引力，咬一口就结束的临时标记被两个人滚到了床上，在成结标记的时候才堪堪停下来。

李振宁眼尾泛红，破罐子破摔的让夏瀚宇再快一点再用力一点然后狠狠的标记他，夏瀚宇喘着粗气，握着李振宁腰的小臂爆出了青筋，他跟李振宁对视了好几秒，最后一咬牙退出了生殖腔。

他报复性的咬上了李振宁的后颈腺体，濒临爆发的李振宁也被夏瀚宇打开生殖腔却不成结的流氓举动逼疯了，不甘示弱的给夏瀚宇留下了一肩膀的牙印，一场标记草草收场，以一个戏剧性的临时标记作为结尾。

“操你还是不是男人！”李振宁被钓得不上不下，气得抖着腿爬起来就要去打夏瀚宇，气势凶猛一时间竟然像个猛A，成熟男人夏果果心里憋屈，但他不敢还手生怕伤了脆弱的omega，只能双手抱头口头放狠话，被暴躁考拉逮住一顿捶。

好不容易两个人才冷静下来，李振宁和夏瀚宇坐在床上相对无言，标记和扭打耗光了他们的体力，理智回归后气氛有那么一丝尴尬，两个人默契的当作无事发生，稍微收拾了一下就各自睡了。

第二天李振宁就有个临时行程，夏瀚宇醒来的时候李振宁已经走了，留下的只有一屋子交融的信息素和几句微信。

“昨天对不住啊，是我的问题。”  
“下次回来请你吃饭。”  
“就去海底捞吧？过两天见。”

李振宁这么坦荡荡的样子反而让夏瀚宇不好意思起来，两个人说不清谁的责任多一些，毕竟上头了谁又控制得住，还好没出什么大事。夏瀚宇松了口气，他握着手机闻着满房间西瓜红豆冰味道不知道为什么有些帐然若失。

可是生活总是充满了戏剧性。

临时标记确实缓解了发情期，但是一个不完整的永久标记成功的让李振宁身体里的信息素紊乱了起来。连轴转的高强度工作加上缺乏信息素的安抚让omega本能的缺乏安全感。李振宁是在最后一次录制综艺时感觉到了不对，身体的高负荷让他有些承受不住，但是李振宁一个字就是拼，屏蔽贴一贴就能让人忘记他是个娇弱的omega，就算察觉到身体的不对劲但还是坚持着录完了综艺，强撑着回到家负面影响才瞬间爆发。

李振宁难受得意识都有些恍惚了，当下他只想找到自己的alpha，大别墅里没有人，队友们最近都有各种各样的行程，李振宁摇摇晃晃的闯进夏瀚宇的房间，屋里残留的一丝西瓜的甜味稍微缓解了李振宁的焦躁和不安，李振宁瞟到了一旁的衣柜，控制不住的搬空了夏瀚宇大半的库存，夏瀚宇的信息素仿佛是最后一块浮木，李振宁紧紧的攥住这块救生符，滚进衣服堆里大口的呼吸着，迷迷糊糊的昏睡过去。

夏瀚宇下飞机时李振宁正躺在他的床上难耐的蹭动，他是被热醒的，小考拉显然低估了alpha信息素对omega的影响力，虽然浅薄的信息素缓解了身体的不适，但是也成功的引起了他的欲望。李振宁闻着满屋子甜腻的红豆冰味几近绝望，身体叫嚣着空虚和不满，而心底又是本能的不安和恐慌，李振宁爆了一句粗口，他从没想过自己会这么狼狈，他想如果夏瀚宇在他身边自己一定要先爆锤他的狗头。

李振宁裹着被子，身上胡乱的挂着一件夏瀚宇的衬衫，几番蹭动下衣角掀起，露出一节纤长的腰线，身边的衣服乱糟糟的纠成一团，一旁的手机震动了好几下，但是李振宁并没有精力去管，他握住自己的性器努力撸动着，带出的前液把下身弄得黏黏糊糊，身后已经湿了一片。李振宁把脸埋进夏瀚宇的被子里，急切的汲取着alpha残留下来的微不可闻的信息素，心情起伏下手上的动作稍稍重了些，他身体一抖，发出了一声近乎啜泣的呻吟。

可是缺乏信息素安慰无论如何还是差了一点，李振宁快要哭出来，他气得狠狠的蹬了两下床，自暴自弃的拱进了夏瀚宇的衣服堆里，继续进行聊胜于无的抚慰。

夏瀚宇急匆匆的赶回家打开门时就是视觉和味觉的双重暴击，空气里全是李振宁的信息素，清爽的红豆冰被加热，软乎乎的化成一房间的甜腻，而李振宁蜷缩在堆砌成一个巢状的衣服堆里，身体分泌的液体把床上弄得乱糟糟的，大腿根部一片水光潋滟，说不出的色情。

看到李振宁堆起来的衣服堆夏瀚宇才想起来早被自己抛到脑后的初中生理知识，筑巢期，常发于缺乏安全感或alpha常年不在身边信息素紊乱的omega身上。

夏瀚宇手足无措，他没想到自己那个滑稽的半标记给李振宁带来如此大的影响，李振宁像只可怜兮兮被欺负的小动物，难受得哼哼唧唧，毫无自保能力的缩在自己搭建出来的安全领域里。夏瀚宇自责又心疼，连忙锁上门赶到李振宁身边，近距离看到李振宁的冲击显然更大，所有衣服都是夏瀚宇的，连内裤这种私密衣物都没放过，挤挤攘攘的把自己裹成一个球，alpha总有些莫名其妙的占有欲，夏瀚宇喉咙一紧，很给面子的硬了起来。

意识模糊的李振宁感受到了夏瀚宇的气息，他在衣服堆里一挣扎，下身又带出一波液体，夏瀚宇连忙放出信息素安抚，太久没接触到信息素抚慰的李振宁显然受不了这么明显的刺激，身子一抖就僵在原地，夏瀚宇不明所以，担心的想去看看李振宁的情况，但是刚碰到李振宁就带出了一声发颤的呜咽，“别，别碰我...”

这也太刺激了吧，夏瀚宇看着自己被李振宁弄脏的衣服呆呆的想，一时间不知道说些什么，只是扶住李振宁肩膀的手又收紧了一些。

和alpha的身体接触就是压在临界值边缘的最后一根羽毛，被吊得不上不下的李振宁瞬间射了出来，被alpha信息素包裹的发泄对于李振宁来说就像是久逢甘露，爽到意识都出现了一秒的空白，缓了好一阵李振宁才回过神来，喘着气抬头就看见夏瀚宇欲言又止的表情，李振宁不用脑子都知道夏瀚宇在想什么，连忙自欺欺人的制止，“操，你别说话...”

不管是秒射还是被alpha碰一下就失神都太丢脸了，李振宁懊恼的埋进枕头里，心里又暗戳戳的给夏瀚宇记了一笔。

但是omega带着鼻音软绵绵的威胁显然并没有什么用，夏瀚宇憋不住的笑了一声，他把李振宁从被子里挖出来，李振宁还是松松垮垮的套着他那件黑衬衫，眼睛水润润的，就这么满眼情欲的盯着他，夏瀚宇脸上一烫，准备先帮李振宁脱掉衣服，但是却被他一把扯住，“...穿着...就这样...”

omega被情欲和不安浸泡得太久了，所有带有alpha气味的东西都贪心的想一并抓入怀里，像打翻了一罐子枫糖浆，黏黏软软甜甜腻腻，随便碰几下都要撒娇般的哼唧几声，粘人得不行。简短的发泄不足以满足omega的空虚，被夏瀚宇一碰还挂着几缕精液的性器又翘了起来，空了太久的身体急切的催促着李振宁，急需标记他的alpha再次狠狠的占有他，让自己浑身上下从里到外都充满夏瀚宇的气息。

李振宁脑子里又糊成一团，理智压制不住身体的冲动，他咬着嘴唇扭开头，自我逃避般的埋了半张脸进枕头，但却本能的向夏瀚宇敞开腿，直白又热烈的发送的邀请，“...你快点啊...操我...”

“哦哦....”

活色生香，夏瀚宇第一次对这个词有了直观的了解，李振宁的衣服被蹭掉了一半，就这么半穿半挂的垮在肩头，身体上泛着一层薄汗，并不夸张的肌肉线条流畅纤长，大张的双腿间挂着白色和半透明交杂的液体，衬得后面开合的浅色穴口无比诱人，约莫是有点不好意思，omega微微发着抖，但却恰到好处的让整个画面更生动了起来。

**他就这样难耐的，快要哭出来的样子看自己。**

夏瀚宇没出息的咽了口唾液，托起了李振宁的腿，“那我进来了。”

“快....啊！”虽然夏瀚宇看起来还是一副正人君子的模样，说出来的话好像也规规矩矩不含情欲，但他却以不相符的动作凶狠的撞进了李振宁的身体，成功的逼迫出了一小股omega的生理液体和一句拔高的呻吟，“呜...好，好棒...”

夏瀚宇粗重的喘了一声，omega为迎接alpha的到来完全做好了准备，穴肉紧紧的贴着自己那根，就算自己不动也热情的吸吮着入侵物，夏瀚宇抽出来一点又狠狠撞进去，李振宁被刺激得小腹抽搐，但是信息素却更加甜腻，不管不顾的接受着夏瀚宇给予的一切。

“你放松。”夏瀚宇安抚的揉了揉李振宁小腹，他实在是怕自己把这个状态的李振宁操坏了，但是箭在弦上由不得他停下来，稍稍安抚了一下夏瀚宇又开始大开大合的操干起来。

缺乏安全感的omega更喜欢信息素包裹和身体接触，李振宁考拉上树，死死的抱住夏瀚宇，绵绵软软的触感抵上了夏瀚宇的胸膛，不知道是天生的还是omega的原因，李振宁的胸总有一点微妙的弧度，像是刚刚发育的女孩子，在他穿oversize的T恤时尤其明显。夏瀚宇很久之前还仔细的思考过这个问题，现在送到嘴边当然不会客气，他低下头就咬上了刺激得挺立的乳尖，李振宁短促的叫了一声，但也没推拒夏瀚宇的动作，只是用着更娇更软的调子求着饶，“嗯啊...不行...”

夏瀚宇我行我素，更加兴奋的占据李振宁每一个位置，他舔咬过他的乳尖，狠狠的掐住他腰侧，伸手玩弄着他颤抖的下身，再狠狠的操进去逼出他不成调的呻吟。李振宁被操得穴道发烫，好像每一处都是敏感点，娇嫩的穴肉来不及合上又被大力破开，但还是贪婪又乖巧的迎接着夏瀚宇，后穴抽搐着，完全无法阻止过快的频率。李振宁被身体各处堆叠的快感激得发不出声音，好几下才憋出一个气音，“...太深了，嗯...别...”

他眼神茫然的望着前方，雾气积成泪珠滚落下来。

夏瀚宇笨拙又认真的亲了亲李振宁的唇角，安抚着蹭掉他满脸的泪水。

夏瀚宇从没见过这样的李振宁，精力十足的小考拉无论什么时候都开开心心元气满满，连发情期都能在床上蹦哒两下，辣得不行，但是筑巢期的他反而过分敏感，软绵绵晕乎乎，娇气得任何一点细小的动作都会打着颤哭出来，动一下要哄三下。

不过真的该死的美味。

西瓜和红豆冰的味道完美的融合在了一起，冰冰甜甜，仿佛闯进了甜品店浸入了糖罐子里，而李振宁就像是甜点里的那块糯米小团子，甜甜糯糯乖乖软软，夏瀚宇又是一个狠狠的撞击，身下的李振宁猛烈的抽搐的一下，发出了一声黏糊糊的呜咽，被操得完全失神的他脸上看不出是畏惧还是期待，但是身体本能的往夏瀚宇的阴茎上凑，颤抖着想自己撞开那隐秘的一处。

夏瀚宇知道自己碰到了生殖腔入口，他停下来狠狠的深呼吸了两口，拼命压制住想要撞进去成结标记的冲动，开始了最后的冲刺，每一次都狠狠的擦过生殖腔再抵进最深处，omega乖顺又激烈的迎合着，哭着抽动着身体，累积的快感在体内迸发，李振宁绷紧着身子射了夏瀚宇一身，咬着嘴唇发出了含糊不清的泣音，像是哥哥又像是果果。

夏瀚宇重重的抽插了几次啊，抵在深处射精，同时咬上了李振宁的腺体。

**是一个更正式的，更郑重的，半永久标记。**

翻来覆去做了好几遍夏瀚宇才心满意足的放开身下的小考拉，一床的衣服和床单都被弄得不成样子，夏瀚宇只好认命的去收拾这一地狼藉。

李振宁还是不愿意脱掉夏瀚宇的衣服，他弄脏了夏瀚宇所有的衣服存货但却毫无愧疚之心，任性地把夏瀚宇刚带回来的箱子里还算干净的衣服扒拉出来穿上。短短的一下午他在夏瀚宇面前把一年份的脸都丢光了，现在有点自暴自弃无理取闹的意思，“是你把我弄这么惨的，穿你一件衣服怎么了，这样我更有安全感。”

小动物好像还没从刚刚的疯狂和刺激中缓过神来，蔫蔫的在衣服里缩成一小团，时不时抽搭一下。

好不容易收拾完的夏瀚宇上楼就看见了这一幕，可能是这幅晕乎乎可怜巴巴的样子实在是太好欺负，连夏瀚宇这样平时老老实实不爱说话的人都开始上头，忍不住逗弄几句，“你再叫我一声。”

李振宁吸了一下鼻子，抬起头不解的看着他。

“叫哥哥。”

李振宁正色到，“我叫的是果果。”

“是哥哥，我刚刚听到了。”

“....”

“....”

“你等着吧夏瀚宇。”李振宁咬牙，考子哥还是你考子哥，就算是刚下床也能一句话让夏瀚宇闭嘴。

夏瀚宇看清局势立马收敛，他搬了把椅子还是坐在李振宁旁边，安安静静地守着他玩手机，李振宁躺在床上看了会夏瀚宇的后脑勺觉得有点好笑，他从床头偷偷摸了一只小考拉，抛出去打在夏瀚宇的肩膀，然后立马躺下装睡。

夏瀚宇捡起小考拉作势要扔回去，被李振宁笑着躲开，他裹着被子往床内侧一滚，对夏瀚宇扬了扬下巴，“你上来吧，一起睡会。”

夏瀚宇呆了一呆，哦了一声，他跑到窗边关上了窗户，窗外的雨丝飘了几丝到夏瀚宇的脸上，带着丝丝凉意，但是转头就立刻被室内的暖意消融的干净，红豆冰变成了热乎乎红豆汤，夹着西瓜的甜味氤成了一团暖气，夏瀚宇慢吞吞的爬上床，李振宁已经躺下了，露在被子外面的是一双带着笑意的眼睛，“睡吧。”

好像西瓜和红豆冰都过了季节，夏瀚宇摸摸脸上被雨点打到的地方后知后觉的想，他看着李振宁还有些泛蓝的发顶思考了一会，默默的伸出一只手把人往怀里带了带。

但是谁知道呢，也许在这个秋末冬初的时候，新的故事正要开始。

-END-


End file.
